


You'll Be at Peace

by TheThirdTemptationOfParis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Confrontation Scene, Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, M/M, With a twist!, all dialogue is the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdTemptationOfParis/pseuds/TheThirdTemptationOfParis
Summary: What if the confrontation scene happened while they were in bed?





	You'll Be at Peace

Dean didn’t realize the presence in the bed until after he had his phone in his hand for the thousandth time that day. He didn’t take notice until he heard the voice that usually comforted him, “You can’t reach him, Dean. You’re outside your coverage zone.”

Dean rolled over and looked Cas in the face, green eyes meeting blue, “What are you gonna do to Sam?” he asked, tone accusing.

Cas took a deep breath and settled further into the bed, as if this were any normal night out on a hunt, “Nothing. He’s going to do it to himself.” He resolutely looked away from Dean, then, unable to look in his eyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Cas stayed silent, “Oh right, right. You gotta toe the company line.” Dean rolled over onto his back again, “Why are you here, Cas?”

Cas sighed again and shifted closer to Dean’s side, laying a hand on his arm, “We’ve been through much together, you and I, and I just… wanted to say that I’m sorry it ended like this.” His voice sounded so sincere, and Dean wanted nothing more than to believe him, but he couldn’t. Not after everything.

Dean scoffed, “Sorry?” Dean forcefully removed his arm from under Cas’s hand and rolled onto his side, “It’s Armageddon, Cas, you need a bigger word than _sorry_.”

Cas’s hand found its way onto Dean’s arm again, running softly along his bicep, “Try to understand, this is long foretold, this is your--”

“Destiny?” Dean snapped, cutting him off, “Don’t give me that holy crap.” He rolled back over, scanning Cas’s face, “Destiny, God’s plan? It’s all a bunch of lies, you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It’s just a way for your bosses to keep me, and keep you in line.”

He saw Cas flinch for a brief moment, but Dean soldiered on, “You know what’s real? People. Families. That’s real. And you’re gonna watch them all burn?”

Cas sat up then, his tone sharp, “What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here.” He placed his hand on Dean’s chest, right over his heart, “I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise, all is forgiven. You’ll be at peace.” He lowered his hand and looked away, “Even with Sam.”

Dean shook his head, knowing Cas was lying. Unable to fight the urge, he placed his hand on Cas’s cheek, pulling his attention back, “You can take your peace and shove it up your lily-white ass. Because I’ll take the pain, and the guilt, I’ll even take Sam as is. It’s a lot better than being some Stepford bitch in paradise. This is simple, Cas. No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it.” Cas’s eyes moved from his again, avoiding it. Dean grasped his chin, lightly, “Look at me, you know it!”

Cas sighed and nodded slightly as Dean moved his hand back to his cheek, “Now you were gonna help me once, weren’t you? You were gonna warn me about all this before they dragged you back to Bible camp. Help me. Now. _Please_.”

Cas’s eyes were sad as he spoke, “What would you have me do?”

“Get me to Sam, we can stop this before it’s too late.” Dean sat up fully, hope rising in his chest.

“If I do that, we’ll all be hunted. We’ll _all_ be killed.”

Dean pulled out his final effort and held Cas’s face in both of his hands. Cas wrapped his own around Dean’s wrists, “If there is anything worth dying for, this is it.”

Cas shook his head.

Dean dropped his hands, “You spineless, soulless son of a bitch.” Dean laid back down in the bed, turning his back to Cas, “What do you care about dying, you’re already dead. We’re done.”

“Dean…” Cas’s voice was sad, and he rested a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

He shook it off, “We’re done.” 

He barely heard Cas’s exit.


End file.
